


Colours - 2018 Slovak ki Gria - Describing Shorts

by AC_Joker, coffee_medic (AC_Joker)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colours, Other, To Describe Without Speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_Joker/pseuds/AC_Joker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_Joker/pseuds/coffee_medic
Summary: Just a fun little collection of writing drabbles. Each chapter is one colour, or rather my attempt at describing them without words. If you decide to read, I hope you enjoy them.[Heavily inspired by an unlocatable tumblr post.]





	1. Colours - Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re only crutch was loving one woman just a little too much...

**colours -** **_red_ **

At the dawn of a new day, it is the color that creeps from the horizon. When you step outside it is the colour that the sun bades the poppies to express. It’s the hue of her lips when you step back inside and she bites them as she asks you if what she’s wearing is alright. It’s the color that floods your cheeks and travels down your neck as you smile and tell her ‘yes’. When you take her by the hand to lead her outside, it’s the color she painted her nails the previous night. When the day ends, it’s the color that streaks across the sky in desperate attempts to stay alive. As she enters the house, voice tipsy and tangled with another, it would soak the pale shade you turn. It swirls in the glass you pour half full again and again. When you’re seeing things clearly yet hazy, it’s the color of the anger rushing your veins and your mind. At the dawn of a new day, it is the color that bleeds from the horizon. It is color you see when she gets up and packs her bags with a long suffering sigh. It is the color you feel to the core of your being when she gives you a mocking kiss goodbye. It is not the color that appears as you are left alone in a cold and empty house.


	2. Colours - Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a girl and a boy...

**colours -** **_blue_ **

It’s the color that comes to mind when she thinks of him. The shade of his eyes when he was passionate about something, and the rebellious hue of his messy hair. It was the color of the sky as it laughed at his jokes. When he’d eaten too much bubblegum cotton candy it was the color of his tongue. The tulips he had brought her on their first date glimmered this color in a thousand shades. When he’d gone on bended knee it was the colour of the sea. The gems inlaid into the ring she would wear for six months bounced this colour in every sort of hue. The clearest kind of this color sprang from her eyes when she heard the news. It was the color that came to mind when she thought of him. It was the shade of his eyes when he’d told her that he loved her. It was the color of the suit he wore as he lied there cold and stiff, a deeper hue creeping into his lips. When her body flooded with a cold realisation it was the color that stole her breath. It’s the color of the sky as it cries for her loss. When she lays the tulips on his remnants, it is the color of her goodbye.


	3. Colours - Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the golden rays of home...

**colours -** **_yellow_ **

As the sun breaks from its chains it’s the color that floods the valley of her hometown. When she thinks of her father’s eyes, it’s the flicker of candlelight that dances in her memory of them. It’s the hundreds of flowers that flood the vineyards of her yesteryear in the summer before the harvest bears fruit. It’s the color of the bees and their labour in the time before she’ll finally come home. When she reflects on the past she wishes she still had, it’s the color of her mother’s dress and the daffodil crown within her sister’s hair. In the back of her mind’s eye it’s the flickering embers of a long forgotten winter fire that putters out as the mellowness of the atmosphere lures her memories to sleep. When she steps outside for the first time in days it’s the color that greets her with a broad smile as it bathes the trees and refracts in the morning dew into amber beams. It’s the hue the sky is dyed in the yawning of the morning and late afternoon. As the sun breaks from its nighted cage, it’s the color that floods the valley of her hometown. When she thinks of her father’s eyes, it’s the shade calling her home. When she steps off the plane it is the color that leads her to the old beaten roads of her yesteryear showered in the lull of the last harvest days. When she steps out of the taxi that exemplifies a hundred dirty hues of it, the color welcomes her to the hometown of her memories. As the sun rises from the ashes anew, it is the color that her family wears with a smile. It is the color of happiness.


	4. Colours - Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His little girl...

**colours** **_\- green_ **

When his little girl’s eyes open for the first time, it’s the emerald gleam of her mother’s memory. It’s the color her first steps leave on the floor after a failed arts project. When she brings him her first picture, it’s the sprawling leaves of jungle trees and an extinct breed of tiger. It’s the color of the Play-Do she loves the most, a lighter and darker shade of Legos complimenting it. As years pass and the time blurs around him, it’s the vibrant wild color of his little tiger’s hair. It’s the multi colour hues that reflect from her glasses and steep her white shirt into an array of the color of life. When she graduates with a Master’s degree from UNT it is the color of her gown and cap, the ink sprawling on her certificate. It’s the color of her favourite sweater and the World’s #1 Dad cup that she got for him years ago. As more years pass and he’s more in the hospital than not, it’s the color of the hospital gown he wears nearly every day and the shade of the curtains he pulls back every time she comes to visit. It’s the color that the heart monitor beeps when his heart thumps, and the color that floats down in the morning through the stained glass window. When he closes his eyes for the last time, it’s to his little girl’s eyes with the emerald gleam of the memory of their life together.


	5. Colours - Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her room...

**colours -** **_orange_ **

It’s the color of the aged cedar desk sanded and covered in resin that sits in the left back corner of the room. The sapphire notebook that lies in the center of it is covered in sprawling ink that glimmers a hundred different shades of this hue. The late afternoon sunlight that comes through the open window paints the white walls of the room in the brilliance of this tone. The drapes to the sides of that window mix this soft shade with brighter and hotter ones, giving the illusion of flame. When someone enters the room, the stained glass chips on the mobile above the door of this color’s tones  _ chink  _ together and mix withe the sun’s rays. It creates a mosaic in which this color of autumn begs forth a pure sound of happiness. It’s the color of the aged cedar desk sanded and covered in resin that lies waiting in the back left corner of the room. When that someone sits in the chair and opens the journal, they see this color ink sprawling across its pages in memory. The jumbled thoughts and  memories are glazed over in the warmest of this color, giving a sense of contentment. When the wind blows through the open window and reaches for the strings of the mobile above the door, stained glass chips of this hue display its thousands of shades into a mosaic on the wall begging forth a sense of home.


	6. Colours - Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From within the unknown...

**colours -** **_black_ **

When for the first time, the light is cut and the only thing showing the expanse of this color are the edges of the stars. It’s every shade all at once, yet stark against a canvas of any. It’s the color that sinks into their bones as the light bleakly fades, being swallowed whole. There are no hues of it, only varying steps of depths, within the sky as in the crevices of the sea. When for the first time, the synthetic light has fallen away and the only thing that can be seen is the entirety of this color is the edges of the stars. It’s everything gathered together to meld into an endless piece of night.


	7. Colours - Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For them and for us...

**colours -** **_violet_ **

Dawn awakens with this color leading the fleet, receding to protect the morning sky’s hues. This color plays with the ending colors of the sea, climbing into the clouds of a nighting sky to rest for awhile. During the day it runs across the expanse of a banner that swims in the airs of the sky, leaving trails of this hue like a mirage as the jet streams through the currents. Those who gaze at it see the sun lighting up the film of its material and see spots of this color every time they blink, plagued by the warm spots of the color of a warm heart and a cold mind colliding. It’s the color that lies between sapphire skies and wildfire flames in the frozen moment of maybe forever. When they finally realise they are not seeing things, it’s the color that invades their hearts in a loud shout of  _ yes, this is forever.  _ This is the color that love’s pumping blood leaves to fade in the streams of together. Dawn awakens with this color leading the fleet, surrounding the morning sky’s hues with the wings of company’s protection. This color plays with the ending colors of the sea. This color, it is the representation of  _ free. _


	8. Colours - Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy and a girl...

**colours -** **_brown_ **

The chocolate swirls of her eyes light up with this color like burnt molten gold. As the sun’s rays surround her in a spotlight, this color is vibrantly expressed by the glowing halo of her hair. It’s the color he loves most about her, because she  _ rocks  _ it. She looks best in the colors of the Earth she lives on, but these specific hues make her pop out with a vitality he’d never seen before. They make him want to make those chocolate fountain eyes swirl with intrigue and ripple with happiness. He wants to be the one she spends her life with, sharing this warm color with him as they weather the winter together. It’s the color that tints his memories of the home they just might make together, filled with the chairs they might share that are a multitude of shades this color bades. The chocolate swirls of her eyes illuminate with this color like the burnished frame of their family photo. As the sun’s rays favour her, it’s the color her hair glows.


	9. Colours - White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of angel wings...

**colours -** **_white_ **

It is the color angel wings are imagined to be like, shimmering in their splendor. The color of an illuminating glow that serves as the splashes of the backdrop of a cloudy sky. When an airplane streams across an upward expanse of turquoise, it is the stark streak it leaves behind. It’s the color of that same plane that makes the sun rays reflect in a brilliant gleam. It never changes its hue yet the contrast of the light either sharpens or softens it. It is the color of ice and snow, the flash of a goodbye as arctic storms rip those on damned journeys apart. It is the gentle swaying of swans in the warm sea of migration as grace streams from every movement. It’s the sharp glare of hospital walls as synthetic light glares at all who travel below. It is the color angel wings are imagined to be like, shining as they take all of the forgotten home.


	10. Colours - Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night and day, light and dark, and the in between...

**colours -** **_grey_ **

It’s the soft shadows that caress the summer clouds, the rumbling anger of spring’s thunderstorms, the hues between one thing and the next. It’s shades stutter-step between the haziness of the dawn and the determination of the evening. In the creeping hours of the morning, it’s the slumbering hue of _not just yet_ . When summer leaps from spring, it’s the invisible force cooling the sand. It’s the millions of layers between the cliffs and the shoreline, the lumbering outcrop and the sea cave below. It holds together a figment of an idea, the key of the figment’s reality. When summer slows to fall, it’s the ever darkening shadows that lie entangled with harvest leaves. It’s the hue of the unsure, an indefinite colour of _maybe, maybe not._ It’s warm and cold, soft and biting. Finally, when fall finally stills to winter, it’s the fury of the ice storms raging against the quiet. It’s the bite to the smile, the fang to the teeth. It’s the muffling of cries beneath those indents in the snow. It is the neutrality of the forces that affect this world. It’s the soft shadows of the afternoon sky cotton, the stirring ferocity of the springing hurricanes, the hues between the first and the last.


End file.
